Friend of Allen Walker!
by XiaoWing
Summary: Ichigo has never broken his promises. This time he also won't break it no matter what happens and even if it costs him his life.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**The promise!**

He didn't know where he was and he didn't really care. It hurt so much to move and it hurt so much to breathe or think. When he thought he remembered what happened and if he remembered the pain increased. It hadn't been unexpected, really it hadn't, but to be betrayed like this was hurtful even if you knew it and really the last thing he had hoped for. He had known that they wanted to get rid of him after in their opinion he had caused so much trouble and had gone against the rules. He had fought a war for them and won, but they only saw how dangerous he was to them with his powers. He had used Mugetsu and had lost it all, but it had come back and now they had killed him to move him out of the way. He was dangerous after all.

He didn't understand and he really didn't want to. He didn't want revenge because he had known it would happen. He just regretted not being able to protect his loved ones anymore. He noticed someone touching his arms and looked at the person. There stood some figures next to him ,but through all the blood he couldn't see them clearly anymore. He noticed that something like water fell onto his cheek, but couldn't move anymore. Someone tried to bring air into his mouth, but he couldn't breathe anymore. His body stopped functioning like he had wanted it to and so he couldn't stop the tears from falling from the eyes that looked at him. He heard his name being called and with his last strength he said:

"Do not worry, you are not guilty. I do..not..hold…a….grudge! Please…stop…crying." with everything stopped functioning like he was a broken doll. The last thing he noticed was a scream and someone holding his hand. He hoped that they would stop crying and would stay save for his sake. He noticed that his eyes were being closed and asked himself if he would be reincarnated like all the other souls that died. He didn't want to die if that meant making someone cry. He would wait and do anything to just stop their tears.

OTHERS POV:

They watched Ichigo dying right before them. He had lost an arm and had a big hole in his stomach. His blood had already covered the whole ground and his heart had stopped beating. When they arrived he had been somehow still alive and Rukia and Orihime had tried everthing to bring him back but deep down they had know that it wouldn't help anymore. His breathing had already stopped and Rukia started to let tears fall down her face when they heard Ichigo say:  
>"Do not worry, you are not guilty. I do not hold a grudge! Please stop crying" and with his sentences finished he finally stopped moving. Rukia cried out and they watched helplessly how their friend was lying on the ground, dead and unmoving. They became angry at themselves and at the Soul Society. When the captains arrived at the scene they didn't believe their eyes. The captains had liked the boy and he had saved them many times. He given up his powers for them and as a thanks he was now lying dead on the ground next to them.<p>

-!-

Ichigo found himself in a dark space with nothing but blackness. It wasn't really dark nor was it really bright. There was just nothing. He felt someone pull at his arm and looked to his site. It was a small child with blue eyes and silver hair. Ichigo smiled at the child and said:

"Are you lost too?"

"No, are you lost?"

"Yes I am. I don't know where I should go."

"But there is a light that leads you to your destination, doesn't it?" The child said while pointing at the light.

"Yes but I am afraid to go there. I don't want to move on just yet and so I am waiting for another light."

"You are weird. Why do you not want to go into that light?"

"I would leave something precious behind and I don't want to make them sad. Don't you have someone you like?"

"Yes I had, but he died and when I called him back, my hand killed him. I am scarred and don't know what to do. Its dark and I don't want to go back."

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked him suddenly.

"Allen, Allen Walker" the boy named Allen said.

"Allen" he said while hugging him "it must have been hard to do so right?" when the boy nodded Ichigo smiled a bit. "Listen to me. There isn't always one way to go. There are many different ways and only you alone can decide which one you want to take. Even if something hurtful happens you need to walk forward and look at the future, because time doesn't wait. If you go with the time you will see and hear many things that will make you happy or sad and it will change you view over things for the better or the worse. You will understand new things and will meet many new people that you might hold precious. You will find other people that will love you and care for you. You will never be completely alone and if you ever need help or are feeling so lonely that you can't hold out anymore, then call me and I will definitive hear you and come to you. I promise!"

The boy looked up to him hopefully and then nodded.

-!-

Then before Allen could say anything a second light appeared and the man before him started to smile.

"See, I told you there exist many ways. You just need to choose which one you want to take. Maybe you even need to wait for a new one to appear, but don't give up you hear me! I will go now." The man winked to him and had almost disappeared in the light when Allen screamed: "How can I call you?"

"Call my name. It is…"

Allen woke up. He remembered this dream but he really couldn't remember the name of the man. Without the help of him he would have surely killed himself that day, but he hadn't. Allen knew that it was more than just a dream, but he couldn't remember anymore of the dream then that little part. It was, when the man left into the light and winked him. He had yelled after him and he had responded to him with giving him his name. Allen really wanted to remember the name but it was somehow just impossible. He stood up and walked into the dining hall. Since the incident with the ark, his friends had started to ignore him and avoided him like he had the pest. He took his food and sat down at a table alone. He didn't even finish it all like he used to and only poked a bit in it as if expecting it to move. He put his head on the table and closed his eyes. He was feeling really lonely. Without thinking he said:

"Ichigo Kurosaki!"

-!-

After Ichigo had went through the light he found himself in a water tank? He didn't know why but he was connected to many wires and a mask of some sort was on his face. He looked around carefully and noticed that no one was there. It looked like a labor or something like that and he heard the noises that the hospital machines always made. He tried to move his hand. When it made contact with the glass, it exploded and fell to the ground in little pieces. An alarm went off and every door was shut with iron doors or iron bars. Ichigo thought it was a sight to behold. It was like those movie scenes that he had one time seen. Ichigo freed himself from all the wires and tried to move. He was very unstable on his legs and he more like wobbled out of the tank. He then noticed that he was naked. He would have wondered why in the first place, if he hadn't searched for clothes. He had found a shinigami uniform and had put it on. He at least knew now that he was in Soul Society and his friends had somehow brought him back. Then the iron doors that had shut down were opened again and his friend, the captain and a few new faces came in. They were holding their swords and seemed to be willingly to cut down anything that came into their way, till they saw Ichigo. Everyone dropped their swords while he got many different reations. Some of them suddenly broke down and some fainted while others had just tears in their eyes and some just looked at him neutal.

Ichigo was confused. He had maybe predicted that some of his friends would cry and some break down when seeing him, but he surely he hadn't expected some of them to faint. He looked at Byakuya that still held his cool.

"Why did they faint. I find it surprising too, that I awoke and I can understand that some of my friends are happy that I came back from the dead, but why did some faint?"

"They have only seen you from afar till now. It has been fifty years since you died and till now you have never shown any life sign, but you didn't disappear ether."

"Of course I wouldn't. For me it felt like a few minutes, which I waited. I didn't want to leave you, when it would hurt you so much that some of you would cry. Fifty years have already past?"

"Yes, it has been fifty years."

"What happened since I was dead?"

"We wanted to burry you at first, but when you didn't disappear we tried to put your soul into your body and let it heal you. It didn't react like we wanted too but it accepted your soul into it. So we were sure that you were somehow alive or your soul at least was. We tried to get your soul out of your body again after the confirmation of you being alive somehow, but nothing functioned and your soul stayed in your body. Kisuke Urahara and Mayuri Kurotsuchi built this machine after that to preserve or hold your body alive without it's heart beating. What surprised us was that your body didn't age at all" answered Renji.

"The Central 46 had ordered your execution that day and we also heard why you didn't fight back on that day later on from your family. You are a war hero and with that all the souls living here loved and respected you. At first the Central 46 told the them that you died in a tragic accident, but the captains told the souls the truth and soon everyone including the Gotai 13 went against the Central 46. There was a huge battle where the nobles fought against us all, but in the end we won. We had some lose on our side but the biggest one was that Sou-taicho passed away through his age. His body couldn't handle the fighting anymore. We decided after that, that the position of the sou-taicho should stay open till you are awake. Everyone has voted for you to be the next sou-taicho" Rukia said giving Ichigo very little time to comprehend everything.

Ichigo looked at her like she was insane. If he had been a machine he would say by now: 'To many data input, computer is overloaded', but since he wasn't he just fainted.

Later on when Ichigo had finally awakened again he had thanked everyone and had visited the grave of the old man. The few souls that saw him had indentified him right away and the rumors of him being under the living death (?) again were spreading. At the end of the day even thought almost everyone didn't know if it was true, the Saireitei held a festival and every soul from every district was invited.

-!-

four hundred years had gone by since he had become the sou-taicho. Many said that he was a very good one. The lives of everyone had improved and the hollow number had gone down. Ichigo told them that Yamamoto could have done the same if the Central 46 hadn't existed. There were even rules that the Central 46 had created that stopped the Gotai 13 from doing anything to help the districts other then hollow patrol. He had become much more powerful and had managed to get many new abilities. He really hadn't many at the start or later on. Ichigo still remembered the promise he made with the boy Allen and when he heard someone call his voice he said to Byakuya, who stood next to him:

"I will be away for sometime to keep a promise I made. You will replace me till I come back". Byakuya only nodded because he knew that no one could stop him when it was about a promise that he made. With that Ichigo opened a garganta and walked through it.

-!-

Allen had not noticed that he had remembered or said the name. Suddenly a gust of wind started up and a black line was seen in the air. Everyone took a fighting position. They didn't know what that line was. Without a warning the line seemed to stretch, rip the air open and a black figure with orange hair stepped through. The line closed and disappeared again, but the person stayed in the air to the awe of the others around him. He seemed to be looking for something or someone. It seemed like had found what he was looking for because he soon moved down. He landed on a table and then crouched down. He took Allen by the shoulders and shook him.

"Allen, wake up. I can't believe that you called me here while sleeping!" The others were shocked. Allen seemed to know this man. Some of them thought that he had allied himself with the enemy.

Ichigo started to hit his face, but he still didn't wake up and so he whispered into his ear: "The time is moving on without you Allen!"

Allens eyes flew open and he almost screamed. He shot up from his chair and looked frantic around. Ichigo hadn't known that his words had such an impact on the kid. Allen finally calmed and spotted Ichigo who smiled at him. Ichigo moved off the table and now stood on the floor. Allen hugged him and started to cry and mumbled something that Ichigo couldn't understand. He said it so muted and hushed that no one could have understood that. Ichigo was feeling a bit awkward but petted Allen on the back and mumbled some resuring words into his ear. The others around them were still in fighting position and didn't dare to move toward or away from them.

Allen had cried himself into sleep, what he hadn't done since Mana and Ichigo sat down and let Allens head rest on his legs. Some strangers came in and when he was spotted him moved slowly toward him. He looked at them and they still came nearer.

"Who are you" asked a boy with long blue hair and a sword in his hand.

"If I am right then it is custom to introduce yourself before asking someone else for his name".

The boy gritted his teeth and was about to attack when a girl stopped him. "My name is Lenalee Lee and next to me are Kanda Yu, Lavi and Arystar Krory".

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, but let me asked you, are you Allens friends?"

"Of course we are!" said the boy named Lavi with a big smile.

"Then you are pretty pathetic friends!" Ichigo said to them with a serious look and the boy lost his smile.

"Why you…" the boy with the long hair named Kanda said, but was stopped again by Lenalee.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"He wouldn't have called me, if he hadn't been lonely. I made a promise with him when he was a child that he could call me when he is in danger or if he is lonely and since the first isn't possible then the second must be it. Four friends and he feel so lonely that he couldn't bear it anymore and called me. I don't think that wouldn't have happened if you were good friends and would have done something together with him, instead of trying to avoid him I presume."

Now everyone looked down. Kanda was the one that didn't really look down but Ichigo just knew that he felt as guilty as the others. The other people, that were in the same room as him had taken out their weapons and seemed to be ready to attack him even thought he hadn't done anything yet. Ichigo looked at them and said with a dangerously low tone: _**"Don't even try it". **_He was pissed that they were about to attack him, even thought he hadn't done a thing.

Ichigo had mixed and been influenced by his other soul parts since he had used Mugetsu. They had become one in Mugetsu after all. At first the people looked scared but soon they started to moved forward again and Allen so called friends were to shell shocked about many things to really do or register anything. The people attacked and Ichigo moved out of the range of their attacks within a second while still carring Allen in his arms. He had used shunpo and they had just attacked an empty chair. When they noticed that the chair had been vacant they looked around and spotted Ichigo again. When they saw his eyes they backed away and ran away to call for help. Through his anger, his hollow eyes had appeared. Allen started to move and Ichigo calmed down after looking at him and sat him down. His eyes had turned back their normal color and a smile came back onto his face when he saw how Allen rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. Then he looked at Ichigo.

"I really missed you Ichigo." He said with a smile and a few tears still in his eyes "I am so sorry I forgot your name."

"Don't worry about it. You remembered it right! Anyway, stand up now. The floor doesn't look so comfortable."

Allen nodded and stood up. Right at that moment a man that looked a bit like Lenalee Lee ran into the room. He looked at Ichigo and said:

"Are you the Akuma that has caused so much trouble here?"

"Akuma, demon you mean? No, I am a death god and I didn't cause trouble. I came to visit Allen, because he called out to me. I promised him when he was little that I would come if he called. I didn't do anything but coming into the building and going to Allen when your people suddenly attacked me. You should learn to identify a person to know if they are your ally or enemy. I really hate it to be attacked without reason _**and the next time I will fight back!" **_Ichigo said the last part in his hollow voice and his eyes had changed trough his anger again. They all stepped a few steps back when the man finally noticed something.

"My name is Komui Lee, can you please tell me your name".

"Finally someone with some manners, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo wasn't the typ that cared about manners but he hated it when people didn't introduce themselves.

"Ichigo, what did you say you were?"

"I am a death god!" Ichigo said a bit confused. He had said it before right and they didn't even react. Why ask a second time?

Everyone, even Allen himself yelled at his answer: **"WHAT!"**

-!-

Again an idea that I had. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Ichigo had never expected that they would react like that. They all stared at him wide eyes till one of them screamed:

"I don't believe him! He can't be a death god! He is an Akuma, I am sure of it!" Ichigo sighed. Denying is existent was the easiest to do in such a situation. He really should have expected that to happen. Allen looked up to him and suddenly asked what surprised everyone a bit:

"How old are you anyway Ichigo? When I meet you I was still a little child but you haven't changed a bit. You still look the same age you looked ten years ago!"

"I am four hundred and sixty-seven years old. I haven't changed one bit since I was seventeen." Ichigo said with a smile when he noticed the look Allen gave him.

"I still don't believe him. We should kill him before anything happens!" yelled one man from the very end of the room. Pathetic, he brings himself into the furthest end of the room before yelling big words (influence by the hollow).

"You can try and kill me!" Ichigo said in a dangerous but still calm tone. "I can take care of you with one finger anyway, but if you try to attack Allen" his voice became darker "_**then I will show you the living hell before erasing your lives completely. I will destroy your bodies and your souls in the most painful death and that is a promise!"**_ It was almost as if many voices spoke at the same time and he installed fear, which not even an Akumas could, into their very cores of being. Many stepped back and seemed to be ready to run away.

Allen looked at Ichigo seriously and said: "Please stop Ichigo, they are my friends and I don't want you to scare them!" Ichigo looked at Allen and smiled.

"You found yourself a way that you want to go on didn't you? I am happy for you that you found what you want to protect, but I will say, it is quite hurtful to be betrayed by the ones you loved. You should be careful. I don't want you to experience the same as me!" Allens eyes widened and he nodded while looking in Ichigos sad one. Then Ichigo smiled and said: "Still if it weren't for my friends, I would probably never be here! Take good care of them!" Allen nodded. To an outside person it almost looked like a father that looked after his child. Ichigo stretched a bit before there was a call over the speakers that said:

"My name is Malcolm C Leverrier. I am special auditor from central administration. I wish to speak to Ichigo Kurosaki. Please come to the meeting hall."

This was said three times till it stopped but Ichigo didn't make a move into any direction.

"Ichigo, don't you want to go there? They want to speak with you!" Allen said a bit uncertain.

"No" Ichigo said without a smile and his normal scowl on his face "even if I trust you, that doesn't mean that I trust them and I won't leave you alone. I came only to visit anyway and they will to get my cooperation with something, I am sure that I don't want to. I also can' stay to long. I need to take care of the flow of souls that come and go through the gates of soul society. There had been some irregularities because souls went missing. Mostly they were normal souls but it is still bad for the balance of earth. It beginning to break apart and I think that there are already some incidents here that show that it is breaking." Everyone stared at him wide eyed. If what he said was true than the souls that were brought back and became Akumas were breaking the balance of the world.

Ichigo looked around because he had felt something weird the whole time. It was something under him that felt a bit like a vizard. He didn't want to further alert the organization and so he hadn't looked till now, but he was still curious.

"Ichigo, is something wrong?" Allen asked worried. "I feel a being under us that is quite not human. It feels a bit like me and I am a bit curious but I can't just walk there can I?"

Komui became curious. Did he maybe mean Hevraska. He decided that it was worth a try.

"Ichigo-san, if you want I could lead you there!" Everyone stared shocked at him and Ichigo seemed to consider his opinions till he said: "If Allen can come with me and his friends when they want!" Ichigo said pointing into the direction of Lenalee and the others "then I will take you up to your over." Komui smiled and nodded. He was alright with that. Maybe Hevraska could tell what he was.

* * *

><p>They had gone down the whole time. Allen had told Ichigo everthing he knew about Hevraska and the others had followed as well. They had stepped on a floating object that went slowly down till they couldn't see anything anymore. Then some lights were lit and a white being was seen.<p>

"Hevraska, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki and he felt your presence down here and wanted to meet you." Komui said and Hevraska nodded. She looked down on Ichigo and asked:

"Would it be alright if I took you up to identify you? I do that with the other exorcists I have met." Ichigo looked up and considered it. Then he nodded and let himself being lifted up. The moment she touched him something seemed to go wrong. She started to glow brighter and something seemed to move inside of her. She noticed it to because she gave a gasp but she didn't say anything and went on with the check. Ichigo didn't like it how she went into his body and he knew that she was searching inside his body, but he didn't protest. He had allowed her to do so after all. She started to glow even brighter and then she put him down carefully. She seemed to be extremely tired and Ichigo was sure that she would be sweating a lot if she had a human body.

"Hevraska, can you tell us what he is? What information can you give us about him?" Komui seemed to be very interested in that and Ichigo knew that he had led him down only so that Hevraska could analyze him.

"I cannot tell you because he himself doesn't know and doesn't wish for others to know. He will remember over time, but let me tell you. Every innocence that I have stored in my body has reacted to him and he was already in hundred percent synchronization with every single one of them. If he had touched them they would have all tried to merge with him." They all stared at Ichigo wide eyed. What would that mean if a person could synchronize with every single innocence. Ichigo looked at her questionable before walking to the end of the platform they were standing on. They all tried to stop him but he went over the edge of the platform. They all thought he would fall but could only watch how Ichigo stood in mid air and was slowly floating down to the innocence. They all looked down and saw of he suddenly looked serious. He still looked down when he suddenly said: "Zangetsu what do you think of these?"

A man with a black cloak and black sunglasses suddenly appeared next to him and said something that was so quiet that no one understood it. Ichigo nodded and came up again.

Komui was really confused why Hevraska didn't want to answer and said: "Can you at least give us his title?" he asked with a hopeful tone. She nodded and then said: "He is 'The creator' more I can't tell you!"

Be careful of what is truth and what is lies Ichigo Kurosaki! An advice to you to Komui, do not make him angry and don't ever let him meet the Earl. It could mean the destruction of this world.

Ichigo and Komui nodded but Komui and the rest of them really didn't understand what Hevraska meant. It couldn't be anything good thought and he would try anything in his power to prevent it from happening. They arrived at the dining hall again when they were surrounded by many people.

"Under the order of the special auditor Malcolm C Leverrier, Ichigo Kurosaki and Allen Walker will be under arrest. There is evidence that Allen Walker is the 14th and Ichigo Kurosaki will be put under training to become an exorcist." They attacked and Ichigo suddenly heard Allen scream. He turned around and saw that blood was spluttering out of Allen arm. There were needles stuck inside his arm and he was bending down because of pain. Ichigo lost his control for the first time. He saw red and they would pay!

No one could react in time when they heard Allens scream. They didn't know why the people had hurt Allen but suddenly the air became thicker and everyone had trouble breathing or even standing. Gravity seemed to pull them down.

_**"You will pay!"**_ Ichigo said while his hollow mask formed on his face. _**"I will wipe you out of this world."**_ Ichigo lifted his hand and a red ball formed. Everyone that stood in its way moved away quickly away. They didn't know why they moved but they did so. Ichigo shot the cero and everything in its way disappeared, the floor the wall, just everything. Now Komui understood what Hevraska meant. Allen saw how Ichigo lost control and run toward him. Ichigo noticed the movement and turned. He saw Allen run toward him while he was attacked. Allen stretched out his hand to protect Ichigo and touched him with his hand that was the innocence. Ichigo noticed the pull. He could break it and go away but he decided to let himself be pulled in. It was Allen after all. The world that came out of Ichigos mouth echoed out of his mouth like they were in an empty room.

**"Synchronizing, god shape complete!"** When the smoke that had been created through the attacks cleared they couldn't believe their eyes. Ichigo, much smaller and different looking sat on Allens shoulder while he looked completely different. He had become long white hair and his eyes had become golden while the white around the eyes had become black. He was a bit taller too and his innocence had activated. His innocence color was now black and the mask of crown clown had become shimmering silver (more than before). His blade had also activated but he still had his left hand and the blade looked slightly different. It was a bit thinner but also longer and completely white with only a bit black at the outlines.

**"Fusing with Innocence complete. God form achieved."** Ichigo said in a neutral voice and everyone had long since stopped in their movement and everything had already become quiet. The higher ups themselves had also arrived at the room and where now looking at the person standing in the middle. Ichigo only said one more thing before everything, even the time seemed to stop.

**"Merging with God complete. Eradicating this world put in motion."** With that Allen lifted his sword and a black orb of light formed at the tip of it!

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the story so far. I wanted to put a bit of action into it, but it will become much longer if my ideas are correct and the story works out like that!<p>

Sorry it's so short but it was somehow really dificult to write!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**Tired and stressed!**

Everyone just stared at them. Had the little Ichigo said that 'eradicating this world was set into motion'? The little Ichigo didn't have an expression at all and Allen didn't really seem to focus.

"Ichigo, what are you talking about?" Lenalee yelled and the little Ichigo looked at her.

"_**Destruction of the world set into motion. Program has started up. Attack on god will be punished by the innocence. Fusing with Ichigo Kurosaki, god of this world, complete. Innocence has been activated and will destroy the enemy! Innocence of Allen Walker has taken control!"**_ They all started at Ichigo in shock. If what Ichigo had said was true then he was the god of this word and because they had attacked him the innocence had reacted to his creator and had started to go on rampage.

"Ichigo, Allen, please stop! We didn't want to hurt you, please believe us!" Arystar cried out. Ichigo regained a bit of control and looked at him.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked quietly and a bit confused. He couldn't see anything and he still didn't know all the voices of Allen's friends.

"It's me, Arystar Krory. Please stop!" He cried out toward Ichigo.

"Stop what?" Ichigo asked confused. Had something happened since he lost consequence?

They all looked at him surprised. It seemed that the innocence had activated on its own accord to protect its creator. Kumoi was seeing black. If Ichigo really hadn't activated it then he surely didn't know how to stop it.

Ichigo tried to reach inside him to find what out what they were talking about. He had noticed that something was taking his reiatsu from him but he really didn't know what it was. A found the pull and let himself be pulled into it too.

Everything was black and Ichigo really couldn't hear anything. He looked around and found a crying boy sitting in the middle of this blackness.

"Why are you crying?" asked Ichigo the boy while crouching down next to him and petting his back.

"Daddy doesn't even remember that he has created me and doesn't love me! Why do you hate me daddy? I only wanted to protect you so I started this program but you came here to stop me didn't you? Why?"

"I created you?" Ichigo asked a bit surprised. When the boy nodded Ichigo took him into the arms and started to hum something to calm the boy down.

"I don't hate you and I really want to remember creating you. I also love you because you are a part of me! Please stop the program. I don't need it. I am strong and can protect myself. If you want I can still talk to you in here for a while. I will listen to everything you have to say!" The boy looked surprised but nodded and wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

Outside they saw of chibi Ichigo suddenly started to glow and then disappeared. Allen stayed the same but his eyes started to focus and he looked around confused.

"What happened?" He asked totally clueless. Then he looked down at himself. The stares at him had made it pretty clear that he somehow looked different. What he saw surprised him and he really couldn't believe his eyes. His innocence had been activated and it looked totally different, but he was soon disturbed by something else. Where was Ichigo? He had remembered how he had attacked the people around him to protect him. He had run toward him to stop and suddenly when he had touched him everything had become black.

"Your innocence had merged with Ichigo and wanted to destroy the world to protect Ichigo. It said that Ichigo was his creator." Allen gaped at that. Ichigo was the creator of innocence. Did that mean that Ichigo was god? Why had everything become so complicated since they had found out that he may be a noah.

"Where is Ichigo?" He finally noticed that Ichigo was still missing and he became worried. What if something had happened?

"He has merged with your innocence. He sat on your shoulder in chibi form at first but when he regained a bit of consequence he started to glow and disappeared. After that the program or what it was stopped and you regained consequence too!" Lavi said with a smile.

Before Allen could say any more a glow started to come from his chest and a very small Ichigo came out of his chest. They all saw how he started to become bigger when he had left Allen's body completely. They all saw how he suddenly fell on all fours and mumbled: "I never thought that the kid had such a depressing opinion of the world and the beings in it. That was a shock. I hope the others act a bit different or I really will become an emo (emotional hardcore)!" They all stared at him till Lavi asked:

"Who do you mean with kid and what did it tell you?"

"I mean Allen's innocence and when I told him I would listen to him he started to tell me his opinion of this world." Ichigo said quietly but started to get up onto his feet.

"What did he tell you?" asked Lenalee curious.

"You really want to know?" Ichigo asked uncertain but they all nodded. He inhaled deep and said: _"I repeat: All humans are trash. All noahs are trash. You should have never created them! Humans are so dumb. They destroy each other life but are unhappy when their own life is destroyed. They are too easy to control and manipulate after ones will. They always want to have something 'better'. A better life, a better family, a better income, they don't even notice anymore that they only think of oneself. They always have self doubt and they always reason their action with justice and right! If you kill someone and smash their heads then it has nothing to do with being right. Then the thing that they try to use us but don't even do that right! It is so easy to understand us and still there are only a few who understood us so far. They don't even use the right names. I am called 'crown clown', but that is not my name. At least I have one that sounds alright; some of us don't even have a real name that suits them."_ Ichigo looked at the ground and sighed.

"_I wonder who called him clown. That was the most depressing conservation that I ever had. Let me ask you something else. Since I disappeared there hasn't passed even two minutes since I appeared again right?" They all nodded. "For me, in the inside of the innocence it was three whole hours. After he had told me all his complain he had he started with telling me everything about this world and your life. I now even know your whole life story and that Kanda's innocence is someone that hates violence. Kanda can't synchronize right with him, because he thinks that Kanda is too brutal. I even know your habits and what your goals are." _They all stared at Ichigo and if what he had said was true than Ichigo could first: Help them synchronize with their innocence and second: talk to them and their troubles. It seemed that they innocence had a mind of their own and were pretty depressive with their live and human beings. They hadn't expected to be called trash thought. That was a bit extreme.

Ichigo looked at Allen and put a necklace around his neck.

"If you need help then blow this whistle and I will come. Just so the others now. Only he can blow it and it can't be taken of his neck from anyone else but him and me so don't even try it. I wouldn't help you anyway. I am going to sleep now and I really hope you don't need to whistle in the next few days, even thought I would come, because I am to depressed to do anything. I think it isn't good for me to talk to them. Oh and I will remind you one last time. If anyone of you hurt Allen, then I will kill you!" Ichigos eyes glowed bright gold before he turned around and stepped trough that black passage again that he had used to arrive here. They all could only stare after him while the garganta closed. When it had fully closed Allen was attacked by questions from all sites.

"Allen how do you know him?" / "Where did you meet?" / "Why is he so protective over you?" / "Is he really god?" / "What felt it like to be fused with god?" / "Were you more powerful with him inside you?"

Allen couldn't answer all the questions at the same time and was soon in a pretty dilemma.

"Allen Walker! You are to come to the meeting room immediately. I repeat Allen Walker! You are to come to the meeting room immediately!"

Allen sighed and stood up. Ichigo really had almost only brought him trouble, but to be real he didn't feel lonely anymore and his friends were threatening him normal again. Even with the few troubles Ichigo had brought with him he had still helped him a lot and Allen was really happy to have been able to see him again.

* * *

><p>Ichigo came back to be greeted by Byakuya who brought at least to tables of paper work for him. 'Great' Ichigo thought 'from one trouble and stressful day into the next!'<p>

Out loud he said: "I really sometimes hate my life!" but he still went to do his paperwork and worked till late into the night!

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

Sorry it's so short but I am really tired right now.

I will try to make the next chapter longer!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Ichigo really loved the days were he didn't need to play the sou-taicho. Byakuya would do all his work and he could sit back for just a day. It was really heaven. Today was such a wonderful day and everyone around him noticed when he had a good day. The atmosphere became far better and he even smiled. The residents of soul society always enjoyed seeing Ichigo smile. It was something rare and beautiful, like watching Sakura leaves fall.

Ichigo was going through the streets of seireitei when he heard a whistle. His eyes widened and he took a deep breath. He was called by Allen again. Ichigo really liked seeing Allen again but the most of them were insane there. Even his children were dark and gloomy. He wasn't that bad was he? Without thinking anything more he opened his garganta and walked through. When he arrived in the other world everything looked black, completely black. There wasn't any light at all but Ichigo could fell the presence of Allen and many other people. Allen's reiatsu was fluctuating and Ichigo knew from that that he was wounded and/or worried. He hated it when others were worried and wounded and he knew that this was probably a trap. Ichigo concentrated on their reiatsu. There were about ten people expect Allen in a small room without any windows. They were probably in the basement and when they would notice Ichigos presence they would surely attack and try to imprison or kill him. Ichigo took a deep breath very quiet and slowly and shunpoed behind the first on. This would be boring and complicated.

Ichigo knocked out the first and the others started running toward him and shooting paper. They were really dump, if they didn't notice the complication of a small room with many people. He quickly stepped behind the next, letting him get hit with the attacks that were meant for him. The first two where down and Ichigo quickly moved toward the next. They really hadn't thought that he could see in the dark through his senses did they? It was hard not to miss them. Their reiatsu was huge for human standards even thought small for him. They didn't seem to be able to hit it ether. Ichigo sighed and hit the next one on the neck. There were about five left when the light suddenly went on and someone yelled:

"Are you finally finished?" He yelled loud enough to wake the death but what his sight fell on was something different then he predicted. Ichigo had used the distraction as an advantage and had knocked the last ones out. Ichigo looked into the corner of the room, not caring about the man that had almost screamed out and spotted Allen. What he saw made his blood boil. It seemed that Allen had been imprisoned and even tutored. There were wounds all over his body and he looked so pale that he might have as well been at the doorstep of death. Ichigo cursed and went toward Allen. Allen flinched when he noticed someone coming near him and Ichigo noticed that his eyes had been damaged. Allen couldn't see anything and flinched again when someone touched his cheek.

"Don't worry Allen. I am here now. The pain will go away soon!" Ichigo said in a very gentle voice that not many had ever heard or even expected from the man. Allen noticed how the weight on his arms and legs seemed to be getting lighter and then disappeared completely. Allen stretched out his arms and hugged Ichigo. The first warms that he had gotten since one month. There had only been coldness here and Ichigo gave of the warms willingly. He let his reiatsu form a protective shell around Allen, like a cover that was warm and comfortable but still as hard or even harder than steel. Ichigo picked Allen up and held him close to his heart. He had learned that it made people comfortable to hear the beating of the heart.

Ichigo went out of the basement and toward the stairs. He would talk Allen with him and no one could stop him. While walking he let his reiatsu slowly heal Allen and he had fallen into a soft sleep. Ichigo smiled a bit at him. He was like a little brother and what he considered his family was protected as such.

"The trap has failed everyone to the second floor. I repeat: The trap has failed everyone to the second floor!" Ichigo really hated this building. Everything was loud and since he had become sou-taicho he was thankful when there was some quiet and peace. Everything that was loud meant that there was some trouble after all.

"Stop right there. We are under order to stop you and catch you alive. Lay down the traitor Allen Walker and come quietly with us." One of the men that had appeared before him screamed. Ichigo almost laughed.

"Who do you think you are that you could stop me?" Ichigo said while having his usual scowl. Ichigo didn't worry. He could feel their reiatsu and they were all pretty weak. They wouldn't be able to do anything against him.

"Don't think so high of yourself only because you were able to escape the last time. This time we will bring you under bars and you won't be able to do anything. We have you surrounded." Another one snarled and lost his cool. They were really inexperienced. Emotions would only get into the fight. He didn't mean that one shouldn't follow his emotions but one should not let his emotions rule his movements. That would be very dangerous in a fight.

"Do you really think that you have surrounded me?" Ichigo asked when he had shunpoed behind one of them. They noticed too late that he had suddenly disappeared from the middle and was on his way toward the stairs. When they whirled around he had long gone up the stairs and into the dining hall.

Allen had fallen into a deep sleep now. His wounds almost healed he had felt comfortable and protected and he hadn't felt that the whole time in his cell. He almost hadn't slept at all and even when he had slept he had been caught in a nightmare.

Ichigo looked around and noticed that the whole hall was full with many 'exorcist' that tried to stop him. Even Allen's friends were there and had their weapons in their hands, mouth and feet. Ichigo looked directly into their eyes, but they didn't seem to look away from guilt. That was the last strand of Ichigo's tolerant and he noticed his anger building up.

"Give us Allen back, Ichigo. You have no right to take him!" Lenalee yelled at him. He looked at her and hissed with his black slowly creeping into the corner of his eyes.

"Give him back to you? So that he can be but into that cell again and tutored? He has used my whistle, calling me for help. Is that not good enough reason to take him away from you? I do not trust you!" The all looked at him with wide eyes and the boy, he was called Lavi right?, asked:

"What do you mean by that? We weren't told that he was tutored only that he was but into a cell." He seemed to tell the truth since he stuttered more than he was talking and Ichigo a bit calmer said:

"When I arrived after I had heard the whistle, he was in the corner of a cell, bonded to the wall and injured. I also was attacked by ten man and they tried to capture me and imprison me as well. You should have known about his condition if you had seen him. Now answer me, why haven't you? Ichigo looked at them with a reproachful gaze and they seemed to shrink under his stare.

"Why should I care about the bean-sprout?" The boy named Kanda yelled, sword still pointed at him.

"Because you care for him, and don't even try to deny it, if you really didn't like him, than you would just ignore him but you haven't and have even given him a nick-name." Kanda and everyone else looked at him with wide eyes. He was smarter than they all had thought.

"What are you waiting for? Attack him already. Our orders are to capture him." One of them yelled and they seemed to come out of their dace. The all started to prepare themselves when Ichigo suddenly seemed to growl. Ichigo was about to change and had already started to glow when someone shouted:

"Enough, I wish to talk to you Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo focused on the spot where the voice had come from and noticed the special auditor something. His eyes changed even more.

"That may be your wish but I do not want to talk to you!" Ichigo growled his voice slowly changing into a distorted one that almost sounded like two voices speaking at the same time. The man didn't seem to listen to what he said and continued.

"We wish for you to cooperate with us! You would be able to look after Allen Walker and we would have a strong ally. We wish…"

"No way!" Ichigo said with his voice becoming calm again. "I wouldn't be able to help him at all, if I joined your order. I would need to stuck to the rules and I know that you would try to make me synchronize with the innocence and would do tests on me. I have a far easier method to take care of Allen. I am taking him with me!" With that Ichigo moved past them not even looking back. Allen's friends hesistatly followed to the great joy of Ichigo and even Komui came when he noticed Lenalee.

"I am very sorry to tell you this then. I order all exorcists to attack him but capture him alive." The exorcists attacked and Allen's friends positions themselves between Ichigo and them. Ichigo smiled a bit and opened a garganta that was directly between them.

"This garganta leads you to hell, so whoever wishes to stop me may as well jump through it now. The beasts that live there, love powerful souls after all. You will become a delicious treat to them and I wouldn't even care." Everyone shuddered when they saw his smile but they still tried to run around the rip in the air and attacked.

"Shiro take care of them. I will materialize you!" Ichigo said quietly so only the people around him could hear him. Something like fog seemed to suddenly appear next to him and slowly formed a body.

"_**Is everything allowed?"**_ The man that they could now fully see asked. He looked like a exact copie of Ichigo but he had a smile more insane then him on his face and Ichigo had taken on his usual scowl.

"Try not to kill them, will you! I don't want to take care of the mess you make, but yes everything is allowed." The white one nodded while his grin reached each site of his face. It was almost looking like his face was splitting.

"_**Ok Kingy, but you really sometimes ruin my fun you know that!"**_ The white one said in the distorted sound and they released for the first time that he had the black and golden eyes and even the distorted sound that Ichigo always used. The white one let a sword appear in front of him and hell broke loose. The exorcists attacked and without noticing it they were slowly slaughtered in the most brutal way but still somehow alive. Ichigo ignored the scene before them and opened a garganta that lead to soul society.

"Walk through. I won't wait any longer!" Ichigo said and the people around him nodded still looking shocked. They slowly and carefully stepped into it and Ichigo looked at his white double.

"Come on already Shiro. Your job is done!" Ichigo said and Shiro looked back pouting a bit.

"_**That's mean kingy! I wanted to play a bit more."**_ He said but still came and jumped through the garganta. Ichigo sighed and stepped into it closing it while still seeing the shocked faces.

Ichigo looked at Shiro again after the garganta had closed. "They will survive Shiro, won't they?" Shiro nodded and said while already disappearing again: _**"Yes but serious you are really too soft. You should have just let me kill them. They had attacked you first and that would mean self defense."**_ Ichigo just shocked his head. The others had been watching and really didn't understand a thing. Who was the white double and what relationship did he have with Ichigo? Also why did he appear and disappear like that? How did he do that anyway? The noticed a light at the end of the tunnel and soon arrived at it. The jumped through and arrived at a big city. It looked really gigantic and really beautiful. Ichigo went in front of them. He turned, holding out his hand in one direction while saying with a small smile playing on his lips: "Welcome to soul society"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

Took a bit longer because I didn't know how to continue!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Allen and his friends where staring at the building and everything in awe (he had woken up and healed thorough Ichigo) by now. It looked a bit like the 'Ark' but was completely different at the same time.

"Ichigo! Where do those huge gates lead us to?" Allen suddenly asked a bit curious. Ichigo turned around and looked at the gates where Allen was pointing. Ichigo remembered them well. He had tried to go through those exact gates when he had tried to save Rukia.

"Those lead you to Seireitei or the 'court of pure souls' like you would call it." Ichigo said with an emotion that the others couldn't really understand.

"What do you mean 'court of pure souls'?" asked Kanda with an annoyed tone like always. "Are we in heaven or something?" Ichigo smiled mysteriously at him and said: "Correct". Everyone stopped in their tracts and looked at Ichigo with wide eyes. They were in heaven? That was a joke right? The fact that Ichigo was a god didn't help them trying to not believe it.

"Could you open the gate?" Ichigo suddenly asked making them come out of their musing. Who was he talking to? They looked up and before them stood a giant. He really was bigger than any human they had seen.

"Do you think he was born like that?" Lavi asked Allen and Allen just shook his head. "I don't think so!"

"Ichigo, of course I will open the gate. You are the boss after all!" Ichigo smiled a bit at him while he opened the door. The others looked in awe at the giant that slowly started to lift the gate. They went through and looked around. There were many people running around but they all stopped in their tracts when they saw Ichigo. They bowed till he was out of sight and started to go after their business again. They were going toward the biggest building when Ichigo suddenly stopped and went a step back. Seconds later a green blur shot past them and Ichigo caught it with one hand. When it stopped it revealed a little child with something like a mask on his head and green hair. It seemed to stare at Ichigo with shiining eyes before it started to babble almost incomprehensible words. What they understood was:

"I missed you Itsygo. You promised me to play with me today since it is your off day. Itsygo are that your friends?" And more questions seemed to just float out of her mouth when Ichigo started to talk, effectively shutting her up.

"Nel, I am sorry that I wasn't here till now, but a friend of me called and I promised him that I would come. I can play with you after I have shown them around. You can accompany us if you want and yes those people behind me are my friends." She seemed to be satisfied with the answer and nodded her head. She climbed onto his shoulder and seemed to do that very often because he didn't say anything and started to walk again.

"I will shortly describe how everything is functioning here. We have thirteen Divisions with each another duty. The first one is mine and I take care of the problems in Seireitei, the same with the outside. I make the decisions if you would like to think so. The second under the command of soifon and it is specialist on gathering information and assassination. The third division is taken care by Yuroichi and has to do with the traditional stuff. I am not so good in it myself so I don't try to not get involved. The forth division is lead by captain Unohana and is medical/supply division. I will also warn beforehand. Don't mess with her, she can be quiet scary. The fifth division is taken care of by my dad. They look after the academy for the new recruits every year. He is a nutcase but is quiet capable to take care of a division. Then there is the sixth division. Byakuya takes care of it but call him Kuchiki. He doesn't like it when he is called by his first name. His division's takes care of the outside world and outside Seireitei were the normal souls are living. The division seven is lead by Komamura. Don't say anything about his looks or you will be killed in seconds. He has a strong moral so don't try anything before his nose. Make it behind his back. His division is taking care of troubles between people inside soul society. The eighth division is lead by Shunsui Kyoraku. He is an easy going person so you don't have to worry about being careful around him. His division takes care of Hollow attacks inside soul society. The next division is lead by Ulquiorra. It is the special force when it comes to security. You should just stay away from him. He thinks that almost everyone is trash but he still does a decent work. The tenth division is controlled by Toshiro Hitsugaya. He hates it when you call him by his first name or child so don't do it. The people are already whining about their frostbites. I don't want any more complaints. The eleventh division is taken care of by Kenpachi Zaraki. Don't challenge him to a fight or my bill will go up again. His division is the one that loves fighting and is the front line of our offense. Also beware of pink when you are there. It never means anything good. The twelfth division is taken care of by two captains, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Urahara Kisuke. When you meet the first one I mentioned then run. You will seriously die if he sees you. He sees everything that comes into his sight as guinea pig. Urahara is alright but if he seriously bugs you than you are allowed to hit him. I give you permission. The division is a Research and Development Institute. I think it might interest you Komui. The thirteenth division is taken care of by Jushiro Ukitake. He is sick so if you see him coughing than tell him to go to division four. I won't be able to work anyway if he is sick. They take care of the outside world and the hollow activities there. That was about all. Where do you want to go?" Ichigo asked. He hated it to explain the Gotai 13 because it took so long. He looked at them and noticed that everyone wanted to probably go somewhere else.

"I would like to visit the twelfth division" chirped Komui excited like a little child. Ichigo nodded and the slowly went into another direction. The stopped when they suddenly saw a white haired child coming toward him.

"What do you want Toshiro, something the matter?" Ichigo asked and they noticed that he seemed to be pissed off by something. Toshiro looked at him and nodded instead. Ichigo waited for him to state what happened and he was about to start when Lavi easygoing asked:

"Who is this child Ichigo?"The temperature dropped and the street frosted over. Ichigo turned his head and looked angrily at Lavi. "What have I said about doing that?" Lavi seemed to shrink away and the temperature started to rise again.

"Matsumoto has decided to throw a party in my division. I am going to Ukitake to escape her!" Ichigo nodded and let Toshiro through. Right when he went around the corner a very big breasted woman with orange hair arrived.

"Ichigo-san, have you seen taicho? I am throwing a party but he suddenly disappeared. Do you know where he is?" She shoved her breast into his face. He hated that, even Yuroichi had always done that.

"He went into that direction?" Ichigo said with a smile and a thick mark appearing on his head. She nodded and run into that direction. Allen and his friends looked questionable at him but when they saw his smile they shut their mouth immediately. He had learned from Unohana and it had been quite effective till now.

* * *

><p>They had gone for a while when they finally arrived at the building. Ichigo carefully looked inside and around himself. Mayuri had tried to catch him of guard a few times to experiment on him. He had always said that Ichigo would self-sacrifice himself for the sake of research. He didn't see Mayuri so he called: "Urahara are you there?" He waited for a second when suddenly a black haired girl appeared behind him and someone shouted: "Hold him down Nemu. Don't let him escape this time!" Ichigo already accustomed with it jumped out of the way just in time. The person that had shouted appeared before them and seemed to curse. "You dumb girl, you can't do anything right!"<p>

"Urahara, I know you are there. Come out now or receive my punishment!" Ichigo said harshly and pissed. A blond haired guy with a fan in his hand came out of the shadows and smiled. Ichigo didn't wait for an excuse or any dumb remarks and said:

"This is Komui, he is a likeminded one so treat him well. He is interested in your research and everything else. You can show him around and I forbid any ilegal experiments. Throw them out, expect for the ones living. I want to see for myself if they are still somehow alive or not." Mayuri nodded while still muttering curses and went inside. Urahara went toward Komui and led him inside. Ichigo sighed and said:

"Where do you want to go?" He asked looking at the rest. Allen and Kanda almost shouted at the same time: "The eleventh division!" Ichigo sighed. Yet again another torture, Kenpachi would chase him again. Ichigo nodded and they started to walk again. There was again a interruption thought when a very white skinned person run across their way.

"Korasaki-soutaicho, do you want something from me?" He asked and Ichigo shook his head. "No, I don't need anything." He nodded and was about to walk again when Allen suddenly run into him. He seemed to have been deep in thoughts and had not noticed that the other had stopped.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going!" Allen apologized. Ichigo sighed inwardly. He knew where this would go.

"The next time you do that I will personally kill you thrash!" Ulquiorra said with a ice cold stare and voice. Allen didn't want to back down and he had seen worse so he said:  
>"Who are you calling thrash?" He asked and Ichigo wanted to give him a good punch. What had he said about Ulquiorra.<p>

"I was talking about you thrash!" He said. Allen changed his arm and was about to attack when Ichigo pulled him back with hast. A second later a red beam was shot from the fingertips of Ulquiorra and Ichigo could only watch how most of the buildings in that direction were destroyed.

"Please forgive him Ulquiorra. He still doesn't know better." Ulquiorra looked at him for a while and then nodded. When he was out of hearing range Ichigo said: "More bills for me. Do that again and I won't save you." Ichigo said with a bit of a sorrowful gaze. He could fully understand how the sou-taicho felt when he had destroyed so much. He now understood the dislike he had gotten from him.

Allen dumbly nodded. He hadn't believed that the man would attack him right away or that he was so destructive. It seemed that Ichigo needed to pay for everything these guys did. They started to walk again and arrived at the dojo. Ichigo knew they wanted to fight with the others.

"Ikkaku, are you there?" Ichigo called in hast. A bald man came out and asked: "What do you want Ichigo?" Ichigo looked at him and seemed to be tense before saying as quickly as possible: "Those two" he pointed at Allen and Kanda "what to have a workout. You will help them right?" Ikkaku smiled at them almost insanely and nodded. "Of course I will. Come on, I will show you around for a bit." Allen and Kanda nodded and went inside.

Ichigo looked at Lenalee, Lavi and Aleister. "Come on now. We need to hurry and get away!" Ichigo said and started to run off. Even thought confused they followed and when they had just run around the corner they heard someone shout: "Ichigo, where are ya? I heard your voice and your reiatsu. Come and fight me!" Now they understood. Ichigo had said that this division leader was insane.

They stopped when Ichigo felt that they were far enough and said: "Do you have anyplace you want to go?" Ichigo asked and Lavi said: "Is here any place where you can drink? I would like some drinking partner if possible." Ichigo nodded and knew instantly where he should go. I know where. Follow me I will bring you there.

They arrived without troubles this time and Lavi made acquaintanceship. Ichigo was happy that nothing happened but wondered where the other two wanted to go. "Do you two have somewhere where you want to go?" Ichigo asked them but both shook their head. Ichigo sighed deeply and said: "Than you will be stuck with me and Nel. She is a hyperactive girl so she will hold us in motion. The other two nodded and Ichigo decided to go to the green area in Seireitei. He liked it there and there was enough space for Nel to play. It was when he caught something pink in his vision that he stopped. The others didn't know why till they saw the girl. Did Ichigo mean with that 'pink and troubles'?

"Ken-chan, Ichi-chan is here!" The girl screamed and Ichigo started to curse. What came into their field of version was a very big and muscular man with a huge almost inhuman smile on his face. The pink haired girl jumped onto his shoulder like Nel was on Ichigos and cheered.

"Ichi will play with Ken-chan!" Ichigo shook his head and said almost scared sounding: "I can't, I promised to play with Nel today." Ichigo said and the pink haired girl seemed to be said for a moment before she brightened up again.

"I could…" She said and Ichigo's eyes widened. Before could finish her sentences Ichigo shouted: "Kenpachi, hold her mouth shut or stop her in any way from talking. Remember the last time she said soemthin like that. I don't want to pay for the damage again. It will go onto you and you will be forbidden from fighting for a mouth if she says or does what she wants to say!" Ichigo seemed to panic. It wasn't in his nature to panic but the last time Yachiru and Nel had placed together it had been put into the History books under the name: "The massacre!"

Kenpachi knew right away what Ichigo meant and the second treat seemed to work. He quickly said: "Yachiru, want to go with me to the candy store." The girl seemed to brighten up and nodded. Ichigo sighed in relieve. He had prevented a catastrophe. It had become a rule to never let Yachiru and nel play together. It was too much of a damage that was created through that.

"Why were you so paniced?" asked Lenalee with a confused voice.

"The first and last time they played together it was written down into the history books under the name: "The massacre!" They are highly destructive when they are together and I would need to pay for the damage. It was pure cause that day and we almost had half of your force lying in the hospital covered in wounds.

Both Lenalee and Aleiser stared at Ichigo with wide eyes and then at Nel. Was it possible for a girl to cause so much destruction? It was when they had started to play with her how destructive she really was. Everything around them lay in ash at the end of the day. Ichigo seemed to be gloomy because all the plants were gone now but he would need to live with that. He noticed Lenalee and Alester lying on the ground unconscious and sighed. It seemed like he would need to bring them to the fourth division. When he arrived there he noticed that everyone else from the group had already gathered there, covered in wounds.

"What happened?" He asked Unohana, giving the other two to a member of the fourth division. She noticed and looked at him smiling a usual smile.

"The one named Komui ended in an explosion in the twelfth division. The other two captains were caught in it as well but have already regained conscious and left. The ones named Allen and Kanda were in the eleventh division and had a hard fight with each other. They have earned the respect from the other division members but had injured each other so they were brought here. The one named Lavi drank too much with Kyoraku and they were both brought here, also having lost their consciousness." Ichigo sighed. They had only been here for one day and had all landed in the fourth division. Ichigo let them be put in the same room and waited for them to wake up.

* * *

><p>After about thirty minutes they all had awakened. At first they were pretty lost and somehow didn't know why they were here till it dawned to them.<p>

"Congratulation, you have all been hospitalized on your first day here. Are you feeling well?" Ichigo asked with curious and concern. They nodded and Ichigo sighed in relieve. He then noticed that he did that a loud since he became the sou-taicho. He should stop doing that.

"So what do you think of this place?" Ichigo asked a bit curious and they all shouted something out at the same time.

"Quiet!" Ichigo yelled and they became quiet again. "One at a time, I don't understand anything that you are saying!" They nodded and Komui started:

"I love it here. The twelfth division is so interesting." Ichigo sweat dropped. They had really found someone of their caliber.

"The eleventh division is interesting. You always have a sparring partner no matter what." Allen said and he heard a small grunt in agreement from Kanda.

"This was the best drink I ever had!" Lavi said with a wide grin in his face. Ichigo sighed and really hoped that Lavi wouldn't go to Kyoraku every day.

"Nel really is a hyperactive girl. You weren't kidding when you said that she was highly destructive." Lenalee said and got a nod of agreement from Alester.

"I need to ask you a question. Do you want to stay here or do you want to go back. Whatever your wish is I will accept it!" Ichigo said softly and everything became quiet. They were thinking about it but the decision was hard.

"You don't need to give me an answer right away. I will aso say this right away, but I think that you will only able to come here ones!" They nodded and became quiet again. Ichigo stood up and walked out of the room. They needed time to think for themselves and Ichigo would give them this time. He had a bit of patience after all.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

I didn't like the long description of the divisions.

Please tell me your opinion!


End file.
